With the evolution of optoelectronics and semiconductor technology, it also brings the flourish of the flat panel display. In such many flat panel displays, liquid crystal display becomes the main product of the display market because it owns many superior characteristics of high space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, no radiation and low electromagnetic interference.
The liquid crystal display device usually comprises a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. Because the liquid crystal display does not have emission function, the back light module is assembled under the liquid crystal panel to provide the liquid crystal panel with the surface light source. Hence, the liquid crystal panel can show images via the surface light source from backlight module.
In resent years, the major manufacturers have launched a curved LCD device. The curved LCD device, as a whole, provides the best visual experience between one screen edge and the other screen edge; however, the screen edge of the common flat LCD device is not always perfect. The whole screen of the curved LCD device has the curved design to surround toward the user to provide the effect of a wide panoramic image. Whether the user stays in front of the middle of screen or around the edge of screen, it brings the same visual experience to the user. Moreover, the distortion of off-axis viewing is reduced when the viewing distance is close. Besides, the curved LCD device will elongate the user's viewing distance to provide the better visual experience.
In the curved LCD devices today, the most models adopt the edge type curved backlight module to provide light to the curved LCD panel. However, the light guide plate of the edge type curved backlight module will curve. It influences the light propagation direction does not match with the optical structure of the bending light guide plate, so the curved LCD panel has the uneven illumination phenomenon. Besides, the shadow appears in the two side region of the curved LCD device to seriously influence the display quality.